Voces
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Un día Zoro repentinamente empieza a escuchar los pensamientos de sus compañeros. Fue interesante saber lo que los demás pensaban, pero hubo un pensamiento en especifico que llamó su atención. One-short, ZoNa.


_Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. _

* * *

><p><strong>Voces<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Zoro le gusta descansar después de una ardua rutina de ejercicios y Robin se sienta a su lado ya que el espadachín no es ruidoso, tampoco interrumpe su lectura y es agradable estar acompañada. A Zoro tampoco le incomoda su presencia ya que ella sólo se concentra en instruirse, nunca ha perturbado su descanso. Fue así hasta cierto día que Sanji salió de la cocina para ofrecerle zumo a Nami, y Zoro escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

_Sanji es tan sensual. _

Abrió levemente un ojo y, con disimulo, miró a la que acababa de opinar. Sin embargo, Robin parecía estar muy centrada en el libro y en su lectura. ¿Había sido idea suya? Zoro se encogió de hombros y, restándole importancia al asunto, decidió retornar a su siesta.

_Me pregunto por qué Sanji consiente tanto a Nami. Me siento un poco celosa._

Zoro abrió los ojos de nuevo, ahora volteando completamente hacia la que acababa de opinar. Ella seguía leyendo como si nada sucediese. Pero Zoro estaba seguro que la había escuchado hablar, no podía equivocarse, esa era la voz de Robin. ¿Acaso era idea suya? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

En eso, Sanji se acercó a Robin y con cierto disimulo, Zoro prestó atención a lo que acontecería. Ella bajó el libro y le dedicó a Sanji una sonrisa.

—Robin-chan, ¿Deseas algo para acompañar mientras lees?

_Te deseo a ti. _

—Quisiera un café, gracias. —Respondió con su habitual amabilidad, y Sanji anonadado por esa sonrisa, retornó a la cocina a cumplir su recado.

A sólo pies de distancia Zoro seguía tratando de entender el fragmento que, por lo visto, sólo él había escuchado. Robin dijo que deseaba a Sanji, lo había dicho tan claramente que incluso él, desde su posición, lo había escuchado. Sin embargo, el cocinero no la había oído, de lo contrario estaría desvistiéndose y entregándose a ella en ese preciso instante.

Totalmente confundido, Zoro se levanta y se acerca a Robin. Quería comprobar algo, asegurarse si en verdad estaba escuchando voces en su cabeza que nadie más podía escuchar, o si su mente tenía ahora la voz de la arqueóloga.

Robin bajó el libro al sentir la presencia de Zoro.

_Esto es raro, ¿Qué querrá el holgazán del grupo?_

—Ara, Zoro, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó sonriendo.

Zoro reaccionó desconcertado. ¡Claramente la había escuchado decirle "holgazán"! Pero su boca no se había movido. Esto era algo serio, ¿Acaso podía escuchar los pensamientos de Robin? No, eso era ilógico. ¿Cómo podía él, de la noche a la mañana, comenzar a escuchar pensamientos de los demás? Era algo como sacado de una novela de ficción.

_Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que un hilo de baba sobresale de su boca, se ve tierno, fufufu. _

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Podía oírla sin que moviera su boca, ¡Zoro podía oír los pensamientos de Robin!

Sorprendido y levemente avergonzado, Zoro se apresuró a limpiarse la baba de su boca. ¡¿Por qué demonios podía escuchar los pensamientos de Robin?! Que alguien le explicara la situación porque no entendía nada.

—¡Robin-chan! Aquí está tu café. —Sanji apareció, trayendo consigo una bandeja en la que se hallaba una taza de café. Después de servirle a Robin, volteó hacia Zoro—. _Oi imbécil, ¿Qué haces interrumpiendo a Robin-chan? Anda a consolarte con tus pesas y tus espaditas._

—Repite eso, depravado de mierda. —Respondió Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cosa? No dije nada. —Aseguró Sanji, frunciendo el ceño y colocando a un lado la bandeja—. _Maldito marimo, si apenas lo miré… hoy está de a toque el infeliz. _

En ese momento Zoro entendió que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, podía escuchar voces que los demás no percibían; peor aún, podía escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos. No cabía en su asombro ya que jamás en su vida había presentado síntomas de poder leer mentes, era una lástima que sorprenderse no arreglara absolutamente nada. Ahí seguía escuchando los pensamientos de Robin, halagando la contextura física del rubio, y los de Sanji, insultándolo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante el almuerzo, Zoro trató de rebobinar en lo que había hecho momentos antes de empezar a escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Había desayunado, levantado pesas, dormido… pero ninguna de esas actividades daba como resultado la destreza de leer mentes. Zoro no quería decirle a nadie sobre eso, estaba seguro que le tildarían por loco o quizás podía llegar a preocuparles, en fin, no quería armarla, se mantuvo callado.

A decir verdad, es intrigante conocer los pensamientos de sus compañeros. ¡Pero no es correcto! Se supone que los pensamientos son privados, la mente es el único lugar donde las personas pueden ser abiertamente sinceras consigo mismas. Husmear en ellos es una grave invasión a la privacidad.

Sin embargo, al espadachín le valía un pepino, no le prestó mucha importancia al asunto. De todas formas él tampoco había deseado poder escuchar los pensamientos ajenos, y no podía hacer nada para callarlos; ellos simplemente llegaban a su cabeza.

Era molesto, ya que las voces no paraban de resonar en su mente y no podía escuchar con exactitud lo que decían, era un completo bullicio. Pero en ciertos momentos, cuando todos disminuían sus pensamientos, Zoro podía escuchar algunas voces con claridad.

—_Me quiero lanzar un pedo, pero eso sería una falta de respeto para Nami-san y Robin-chan. Mejor me aguanto._ —Los pensamientos de Sanji eran los más aburridos. En su mente todo era: Nami-san esto, Robin-chan lo otro. Algo demasiado predecible, nada interesante.

—_Cuando Usopp se voltee, le robaré su pedazo de carne._ —Como era de suponerse, los pensamientos de Luffy giraban en torno a la carne: cuan rica estaba la carne, estrategias para obtener más carne, como sería la carne del siguiente día y cosas por el estilo. Zoro tampoco esperaba algo interesante del capitán glotón.

—_Robin no trae sujetador bajo su camisa, ¿Se le habrá olvidado ponérselo?_ —Zoro alzó una ceja al escuchar los pensamientos de Franky. Así que el cyborg del grupo era detallista en esos aspectos, no lo había imaginado. Franky no parecía muy interesado en otras cosas que no fueran sus aparatos y armas, así que se podría decir que fue interesante escucharlo hablar de Robin.

—_Hoy le toca hacer guardia a Zoro._ —Indicó Nami en sus pensamientos. Zoro se extrañó. Hubiese jurado que en la mente de Nami sólo existía el dinero y las cuentas pendientes que todos le debían, al parecer no todo era como lo creía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo que Nami jamás se cansaría de ver es el cielo nocturno del mar abierto. No hay luces ni ruido que perturbe la tranquilidad en el mar, las estrellas pueden divisarse fácilmente en el manto celestial. Era complicado hallar la estrella Polar entre tantas estrellas, pero podía resultar divertido.

Cuando el frío propio de la noche comenzó a helar su piel, Nami decidió entrar a su habitación. No era su intención pescar un resfriado, a pesar de que quería quedarse esa noche mirando el cielo despejado.

Antes de irse a dormir, decidió asegurarse de que todo marchara bien en la cubierta, entonces vio a Zoro sin camisa, tomando sake. Nami suspiró, ¿Acaso no le daba frío? Se acercó con buenas intenciones y le lanzó una manta en la cara. Tampoco era la idea que él pescara un resfriado, aunque pensándolo bien, ese Zoro nunca se resfriaba.

—Te toca hacer guardia. —comentó la navegante.

—Lo sé. —La había escuchado en la cocina y Brook también se lo había recordado. Agradeció el gesto de la manta con una leve afirmación y luego se cubrió con ella. La camisa estaba por ahí botada, luego la buscaría, ciertamente comenzaba a hacer frío.

_Zoro, quiero acompañarte toda la noche._

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Zoro al escuchar la voz de Nami. Esta lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Eh? No dije nada —Respondió con aburrimiento—. _Zoro, te ves tan sensual sin camisa, tu abdomen parece una barra de chocolate, quiero morderlo._

Zoro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Lo que acababa de escuchar era el pensamiento de Nami puesto que su boca no se había movido. No cabía en su asombro, es decir, Nami pensaba que su abdomen era, dicho textualmente por ella: sensual. ¿En serio? Tenía que estar bromeando. Jamás había imaginado que ella tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él.

—¿Zoro, sucede algo? —Preguntó Nami, ladeando la cabeza y colocando un gesto interrogante—. _Zoro… si me sigues mirando de esa forma, no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche._

—N-no… —Contestó, tratando de no sonar tan afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

La verdad, no se esperaba estar en los pensamientos de Nami de esa manera. ¿Podía ser que Nami estuviese…? No, no. Nami sólo podía estar enamorada del dinero y de sus mapas; además, ella nunca había mostrado síntomas de estar enamorada de alguien en el Sunny, era insensato sacar conjeturas basadas en pensamientos.

—¿Seguro? No te vez muy bien que digamos —Se cruzó de brazos mientras dedicaba una suspicaz mirada al espadachín—. _Zoro, quiero tocarte, quiero tenerte, quiero estar cerca de ti, Zoro… Zoro… ¡Zoro!_

—Te digo que estoy bien. —Aseguró el espadachín, desviando su mirada hacia el césped y empinándose la botella de sake. Enseguida sintió como el trago le causaba un agradable ardor a lo largo de la garganta.

Zoro lo disimuló muy bien. No es fácil escuchar a alguien decir su nombre de aquella manera y permanecer estoico. A Zoro le llevó un par de segundos procesar lo que era evidente: Nami lo deseaba. Es gracioso e irónico, ya que era él a quien Nami peor trataba en el Sunny, jamás hubiese imaginado que ella tuviese esos anhelos.

—Bien, entonces buenas noches —Se despidió la navegante, resignada. Seguidamente le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación—. _¿Eh? Ya… por favor Zoro, ¿Vas a dejarme ir sin decir más nada? ¡¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que te deseo?! ¡Te amo! Es tan frustrante tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte. _

—Nami.

—¿Sí? —Respondió la aludida, deteniéndose.

Zoro no cabía en su asombro. Enterarse que Nami lo amaba le había sumido en una complicada estupefacción. No sabía ni porque acababa de decir su nombre, sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color.

—Buenas noches. —Fue lo único que a Zoro se le ocurrió decir.

Nami supo ocultar su decepción muy bien, pero en su interior le reprochó como propiamente haría en una situación real.

_Eres un imbécil, Zoro. _

—Hará frío esta noche, así que tapate bien. —Indicó, antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquel extraño don de leer mentes desapareció al día siguiente. Zoro trató de escuchar los pensamientos de algunos de sus compañeros, pero lo único que percibió fue un gratificante silencio. Por alguna razón dejó de escucharlas.

Aun desconocía el motivo por el cual el día anterior no paraba de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, pero era un alivio que se detuvieran. Zoro estaba empezando a preocuparse por su salud mental ya que las voces ni siquiera lo dejaban dormir. Era un alivio despertarse y sentir todo en silencio.

Ahora podía volver a tenderse en el césped de la cubierta, al lado de Robin, sin escuchar anhelos o secretos que no le concernían. Aunque en su momento, uno de los pensamientos de una persona le había llamado la atención. Sí, los de Nami.

De sólo recordar que Nami estaba deseándolo, le alteraba los sentidos de una manera que ni él mismo podía entender. Aun no se hacía una de Nami sintiendo esa clase de deseos por él. ¿Nami enamorada de algo que no fuese dinero? Peor… ¿Nami enamorada de Zoro? De seguro nadie en el Sunny se lo creería.

Ciertamente la navegante sabía esconder sus sentimientos muy bien. De no ser por el extraño don de escuchar los pensamientos ajenos, Zoro aun desconociera las verdaderas intenciones de Nami.

Pasaron varios días que para Zoro fueron interminables. De alguna manera la idea de que Nami estaba enamorado de él no salía de su cabeza. Jamás había mirado a Nami de una forma distinta a la de una amiga, pero por alguna motivo, ahora que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos no lograba verla de la misma forma. Se sentía frustrado sin saber la razón.

¿Es que acaso Nami nunca le iba hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¡Él no era adivino para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza! Claro, lo de leer mentes había ocurrido por cosa rara del destino, en el Grand Line ocurrían muchas cosas inexplicables y quizás aquel don había sido como una gripe o un mal efímero. Pero Zoro no ha podido evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo habrá sentido Nami esa atracción hacia él, cuánto tiempo habrá suprimido sus sentimientos para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Porque él apenas llevaba unos días sabiéndolo y sentía que iba a explotar.

Una noche, cuando Zoro se dio cuenta que él también estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que amistad por la navegante, decidió poner las cosas en claro con ella. El espadachín se caracterizaba por ser franco y sincero, no le gustaba eso de tenciones amorosas o cosas por el estilo. Sanji tuvo un repentino decaimiento por lo que Nami tuvo que asistir a su ronda de vigilancia.

Zoro subió al Nido del Cuervo llevando consigo una botella de sake. Iba a hacer frío, y una buena forma de calentarse era bebiendo de un buen sake.

—Nami, ¿Quieres tomar unos tragos? —Ofreció Zoro, sentándose a su lado. No dio tiempo ni que Nami respondiese cuando ya estaba sirviendo los tragos.

—Vaya, parece que estás feliz esta noche… a ver, a ver, ¿Se puede saber por qué?

No es que estuviese feliz, la verdad estaba nervioso. ¿Zoro nervioso? Ja, menos mal lo sabía disimular muy bien.

—Siempre estoy feliz, que no lo demuestre es otra cosa.

—Hmm, no sé cuál es el motivo —dijo Nami, recibiendo la taza de sake con cierta desconfianza—, pero no esperes algo de mí nada más porque me estés ofreciendo de tu preciado sake.

—¿Hm? Pero si yo no te voy a pedir nada, sólo me estoy compadeciendo de ti porque parece que va a ser una noche fría y te toca la guardia, y el cocinero-mierdoso no se ofreció a tomar tu puesto. —Zoro no lo hizo al propósito, pero su comentario había sido una clara y sarcástica burla.

—Pues, gracias por tu lástima, pero no veo esto como un castigo —Se defendió Nami, tomando un trago del licor. Vaya, era del bueno, Zoro en verdad tenía buen gusto en cuanto a licores—. Hacer guardia es muy entretenido cuando el cielo está despejado.

Zoro alzó una ceja, asomando su cabeza por la ventana para ver el cielo y la parte interesante de éste. No obstante, no hallaba la parte interesante.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido el cielo?

—Un cavernícola jamás podrá ver la hermosura tras las estrellas.

—Tienes razón, me importa un comino las estrellas… no entiendo que le ven, son un montón de puntos brillantes en el cielo, wow, no le veo la gracia.

—No subestimes a las estrellas sin conocer sobre ellas. ¿Sabías que al verlas, estás viendo el pasado? —Apuntó la navegante sintiéndose levemente ofendida por la anterior acotación de Zoro. ¿Qué clase de persona no se sentía atraída hacia un lugar tan exquisito y basto como lo era el cielo? ¡Si había algo que todo los seres humanos amaban en común era el chocolate y las estrellas!—. Ellas se encuentran a miles de años luz de distancia; sin embargo, son tan grandes y brillantes que su luz puede llegar hasta aquí. Pero esa luz tarda años en llegar hasta la Tierra. Por ejemplo, Polaris pudo haberse extinguido en este preciso momento, pero su luz aun nos está llegando, así que tardaríamos años en saber si pasó a ser supernova o estrellas de neutrones. Claro, es sólo una suposición, Polaris brillará al menos por otros miles de años más.

Zoro mantiene un gesto de sabiduría mientras Nami le está hablando, pero la verdad es que no entiende ni jota de lo que ella quiere decirle.

—Primero y principal, ¿Qué rayos es Polaris?

—¡Polaris es Polaris! —Exclamó casi que ofendida—. ¿Acaso no la conoces? Bueno, yo soy navegante, es obvio para mí saber sobre constelaciones y estrellas… —luego suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zoro— Polaris es una supergigante amarilla, la cual todos conocen como "Estrella Polar", se encuentra en la Osa Menor, es la estrella más brillante del norte.

Zoro dirigió su mirada al cielo, tratando de detectar la estrella que Nami intentaba señalarle. Imposible, había muchas estrellas. Además, no había entendido absolutamente nada sobre ellas, ¿Neutrones? ¿Gigantes amarillas? ¿Supernova? Las únicas supernovas que Zoro conocía eran los también llamados "novatos" o "la peor generación", por cierto, el formaba parte de ellos.

—Hmm… sabes de lo tuyo. —Se dedicó a elogiar, bebiendo sake directamente de la botella.

—Por supuesto, soy la mejor navegante del Grand Line, tengo que saber de todo un poco. —Sonrió con orgullo.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio mirando estrellas, Zoro decidió hablar de lo que primordialmente le llevaba a estar allí compartiendo bebidas con Nami.

—Sabes, hace unas dos semanas me sucedió algo extraño, podía leer los pensamientos de todos en el barco, incluido el tuyo. —Zoro fue directo al punto.

Nami explotó en una risa incontrolable que logró apaciguar sólo rato después. Zoro había tendido que empuñar una de las pesas que estaban en el suelo para apaciguar su cabreo.

—Creo que ya es hora de dejar el sake por hoy. —Dijo Nami, corriéndolo indirectamente, y por encima, insinuando que estaba ebrio. En ocasiones Nami era de lo más pesadita, se dijo Zoro mentalmente.

—No estoy borracho, te estoy diciendo la verdad —Dijo Zoro tragándose la irritación—. Hay algo que me he preguntado desde que accidentalmente escuché tus pensamientos. Si te gusto, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Como pretendes que entre nosotros haya algo si te quedas callada. Si sabes lo despistado que soy, ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dices? ¿No confías en mí?

La sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, y su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso. Primera vez que Zoro ve a Nami tan roja. Bien, había dado en el clavo, ya tenía la atención de Nami. Su gesto era todo un poema, bien parecía que la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, con la guardia en bajo, dejándola sin respuesta.

—Y-yo… no sé de lo que estás hablando.

—No me contradigas, Nami —Añadió, fastidiado—. Escuché tu voz en mi cabeza, te estoy pidiendo que seas sincera, quiero escucharlo de tus propios labios.

—¿Escuchar qué? —Peguntó Nami, temblando levemente. ¿En qué momento Zoro se había acercado tanto hacia ella? No, mejor dicho ¡¿De qué se supone que estaban hablando?!

—Ya sabes, eso de que me deseas. —Respondió Zoro tranquilamente, como si fuese algo de lo más normal hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Nami no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo rayos Zoro podía suponer de una manera tan acertada lo que pasaba por su mente? Entre la espada y la pared, Nami no tuvo de otra que decir la verdad, la mirada de Zoro era muy persistente y ella sentía que no aguantaría ni un segundo más.

—¡Bien! No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de voces en tu cabeza, pero de alguna manera sabes sobre mis sentimientos.

—Entonces es cierto, estás enamorada de mí —Zoro afirmó, dibujando una sonrisa victoriosa—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡No es fácil decir ese tipo de cosas! —Era el colmo, Zoro además de ser un hombre hostil, tosco y ordinario en la mayoría de los casos, también lo era en cuestiones del amor—. Uno no va y dice "Oye estoy enamorada de ti" a cualquier persona así por sí.

—Pero yo no soy cualquier persona.

Buen punto, llevaba conociéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer una confesión justificada. Pero…

—Tenía miedo de como reaccionarias, que ya no quisieras hablarme. —Se excusó, actuando de una manera que Zoro había visto en Nami pocas veces en su vida: sumisa y tímida.

—Nami, si me has tocado los cojones más de mil veces, me has gritado, me has jodido días enteros, me has chantajeado, me has golpeado, y aun te sigo hablando… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría de hablar porque te confesaras? Las mujeres sí que piensan extraño. —Lo último Zoro lo dijo para sí mismo, empinándose un trago de sake.

A Nami le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja. Le molestaba que Zoro hablara tan despreocupadamente después de haberse confesado, sobre todo porque el muy condenado tenía razón.

—Eres engreído al decir esas cosas. Por si no lo sabías, los temas relacionados al amor son muy delicados para las mujeres —Manifestó la navegante, cruzando de brazos y fingiendo desinterés en la conversación—. Y bien, ya me confesé, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—No te has confesado, no lo he oído.

—¡Idiota! —Exclamó, lanzándole a Zoro un libro que había estado leyendo—. Que me gustas pues… estoy enamorada de ti. —Confesó, mientras un sonrojo se manifestaba en sus mejillas.

Tan rápido que Nami no pudo ni percatar las intenciones, Zoro acortó la distancia que los separaba jalándola del brazo y besándola. Un beso lento y profundo, deseoso y hambriento. Ambos necesitaban aquel beso tanto como un sediento necesita agua para sentirse aliviado. Ese beso fue agua luego de una ardua travesía por el desierto, fue placentero y agradable. Zoro se sorprendió de sí mismo, no imaginaba que un beso podía sentirse tan bien; no es que ese fuese su primer beso, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que un beso le excitaba tanto. A Nami le sucedió algo semejante, ya que desde hace cierta cantidad de meses deseaba probar los labios de aquel que la había salvado tantas veces, el de aspecto fornido y tenebroso pero de corazón sincero y noble, aquel de quien se había enamorado silenciosamente, y ahora la estaba besando con la misma pasión que ella.

Se podía decir que fue una noche importante para ambos, ya que desde entonces, su relación cambió.

—¿Y yo te gusto? —Susurró Nami, colocándose encima de Zoro, manteniendo una pequeñísima brecha entre sus labios, lo suficiente como para permitirle responder.

—Creo que es evidente, ¿no? —Zoro aproximó su lengua y Nami le abrió su boca, deseosa de volver a tener ese contacto con él. Un sabor a mandarina y a sake se juntó en sus bocas, dándoles una sensación aún más placentera. Hace unos segundos hacía frío, pero ahora, sentían arder sus cuerpos.

No había hecho ningún nuevo movimiento cuando ella ya estaba gimiendo, Zoro percató que Nami era muy sensible. Mientras se besaban, abrió levemente sus ojos, encontrarse con la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida: Nami sonrojada. Desde esa distancia, el olor, la textura, los gemidos, y absolutamente todo de la navegante era hermoso. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Nami es una mujer valiente, inteligente y hermosa! Sólo veía sus defectos, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que si existía una mujer para él, tenía que ser Nami.

—Z-Zoro… —gimió, ocultando su rostro avergonzado en el cuello del espadachín.

—¿Qué?

—No me toques los pechos.

Zoro soltó una pequeña risa. Nami decía que no, pero sus reacciones tras cada caricia contradecían su argumento.

—Pero es imposible no tocarlos, son tan… grandes… —No bastaba con sólo tocarlos por encima de la ropa. Zoro introdujo una de sus manos en la camisa de Nami y tomó uno de sus pechos, causándole un leve gemido. Tal y como lo esperaba, sus pechos eran suaves y gustosos al tacto, eran tan grandes que no cabían completos en su palma.

La navegante no se quedó atrás, ella también quería tocar, por lo que introdujo ambas manos debajo de la camisa de Zoro, consiguiendo que éste se sobresaltara un poco. El abdomen que sus manos palpaban era perfecto, sin duda que todos esos años de arduo entrenamiento le habían sentado de maravilla.

Ambos comenzaron a reír levemente.

—Tus manos están frías, me haces cosquillas.

—La tuya también, Zoro. —Sus alientos chocaron por un instante y seguidamente comenzaron otra ronda de besos, besos muchos más furiosos y apasionantes que los primeros.

De no haber sido por el clima, la noche hubiese terminado de otra forma. Nami quería algo más que simple besos y caricias, pero el frío les impidió quitarse la ropa. Zoro alegó que no sería conveniente tener a la navegante enferma, por lo que pasaron la noche dándose calor mutuamente, entre besos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día siguiente amaneció nublado.

—¡SANJI, COMIDA! —Gritó un capitán salvaje y hambriento entrando a la cocina. Todos rieron, no había día que Luffy no amaneciera con ganas de comerse al mundo, literalmente.

Zoro esperó que todo los presentes terminaran sus respectivos desayunos para levantarse de su lugar y tomar educadamente la atención de todos.

—Cállense cuerda de escandalosos, que tengo que decir algo.

Al instante todo quedó en silencio tras la voz del segundo al mando.

—¿Qué pasa, Zoro? —Preguntó Luffy, con un filete de carne en la boca.

—Nami es mi novia.

Ussop escupió el café en la cara de Franky y Brook se atragantó… aunque él no tiene garganta porque es un esqueleto…

—¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo, marimo? —Opinó Sanji, tomando el anunciado como una broma de mal gusto—. ¿Estás borracho tan temprano? Das pena.

—Cierra la boca, imbécil. Quería informar que Nami es mi novia de ahora en adelante para que no hubiese malentendidos —Zoro lo dijo casi que matando a Sanji con la mirada—. Además no veo porque mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

Un silencio sepulcral continuó a la revelación de Zoro, silencio que sólo fue perturbado por el 'yohohohoho' de Brook, y por el agua bajando por la garganta de Usopp.

Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Nami, que a pesar de no estar avergonzaba, si se hallaba bastante sorprendida. No imaginaba que su relación con el espadachín fuese a salir a la luz tan rápido cuando ella anteriormente se había preocupado tanto en esconder sus sentimientos. Pero no estaba mal, al contrario, se sentía muy feliz de que Zoro pensara en una relación seria con ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces felicitaciones! —Cuando el capitán dio su aprobación, el resto del grupo también se unió a la celebración. Exceptuando Sanji, claro:

—¡Sobre mi cadáver dejaré que este marimo neandertal toque a mi delicada Nami-san!

—¿No escuchaste, cocinero-de-mierda? Nami ya no es tuya, nunca lo fue…

—¡Urusee! ¡No lo permito ni lo permitiré jamás! ¡Buaaa, que tragedia! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo, Nami-swaaan?! —Al final Sanji no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Aun le quedaba Robin, y a ella si la protegería de todo patán que se le acercara.

Todo había sucedido realmente rápido. Zoro sabía que era una lástima que descubriera sus sentimientos por Nami debido a ese excéntrico don de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, al cual finalmente jamás encontró una razón, aun cuando se lo comentó a Chopper. Pero gracias a ella, ahora veía a Nami de una forma distinta. De todas formas sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad amaba a esa escandalosa y avariciosa navegante.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Este es mi tercer one-short de OnePiece! :'3 Y el tercer ZoNa, adoro esta pareja. Debo confesar que al principio pensé en hacer un lemon, vamos, las condiciones se daban para hacer un buen lemon… pero por alguna razón no me salió :'s<strong>

**Bueno, para la próxima traeré un lemon ZoNa (kyaa, no sé si pueda) No sé qué me sucede, he hecho miles de lemons en mi vida pero al comenzar uno de Zoro-kun y Nami-chan me empieza a temblar la mano .**

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado este one-short, gracias por leer.**

_PD: Cualquier parecido con "Kotonoha no hana" no es coincidencia, efectivamente la idea me surgió de allí._


End file.
